ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Campout at Walt Disney World (remake)
This is the remake of the 1994 film Campout at Walt Disney World. And it will have more characters, a few more songs, new kids, and special celebrities. This will be released on DVD as a ''Mickey's Musical Adventures'' video. Characters Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Huey, Dewey, and Louie will be mainly joined by Chip and Dale (who appeared in the "Caissons Go Rolling Along" part, but now hang out with Mickey and his friends), The Country Bears will be included. Plot The film starts with Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Huey, Dewey, Louie, the kids, and the rest of the gang riding their omnibus all the way to Fort Wilderness while singing "Comin' Round the Mountain". When they get there, they bring out their camping gear and fall in line. Goofy then unfortunately gets left behind. Meanwhile, the rest of the gang explores the camping place as they finish the song while Goofy chases them. Goofy looks around and asks what they should do now. Mickey suggests that he and the rest must look for "The Bare Necessities". Mickey agrees and he and the rest do it as they sing the song. The Country Bears join in the song too. Meanwhile, Donald pitches up the big tent for the kids, but Huey, Dewey, and Louie accidentally crush it to infuriate them. Later, Mickey and the rest head back. Mickey and his friends look at the arrows that show different activities such as biking, hiking, and canoeing. Goofy and some of the kids decide to go biking ("The Caissons Go Rolling Along") while Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Huey, Dewey and Louie decide to go canoeing. In "The Caissons Go Rolling Along" while Goofy and the rest sing the second verse, Chip and Dale appear. After Goofy peddles to the right side, Chip and Dale turn the arrow to the other side and start to sing a verse with the kids and the rest. After that, Goofy reappears. Meanwhile, Mickey, Minnie, Donald and the rest decide to take a hike and visit a petting zoo ("Happy Wanderer"). Near the end of the song, while Mickey and the rest sing "Val de ree, val de rah", they see Goofy and the rest and hear Goofy sing the first line of "The Caissons Go Rolling Along". Goofy and the kids who have biked sing the last line of "Happy Wanderer". Meanwhile, Donald enjoys the daytime campfire. Donald is seen cooking his soup to share with all his friends. But suddenly, The Country Bears come out of the trees and the bushes and start to sing "Oh Susanna" while ruining the campsite. Donald tries to get rid of the bears, but they cannot stop. A few of the kids come to Donald, Minnie, Mickey, and Goofyand tell them that it's time for the races. The kids do different kinds of races such as regular running, sack racing, three-legged racing, two hand walking, and slow running. After they head to the finish line, Donald and Minnie give each the kids a ribbon ("Camptown Races"). Mickey, Donald, and all of their friends then enjoy outdoor activities by the seaside ("By the Beautiful Sea"). At the close of the song, when Huey, Dewey and Louie are ought to catch a fish, they instead catches a roasted turkey. Next, the kids head to the cart (pulled by two horses) where Mickey, Minnie, Goofy and Donald are. Together, they ride all the way through the countryside as they sing "Don't Fence Me In". They stop by the dance square and perform "Turkey in the Straw". Mickey and his gang prepare for the talent show ("Talent Roundup") with props and rehearsals. Minnie presents two of the musical numbers "Jeepers Creepers" and "Mountain Greenery" and kids telling jokes. Chip and Dale, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Shaker, Wendell, Liver Lips and Big Al appear as the audience. At night, they gather around the campfire by cooking delicious hot s'mores ("Take Me Home, Country Roads"). Then they sing the last song "If You're Happy and You Know It" along with Chip and Dale and the Country Bears joining in. Then they say goodnight and go to sleep by the campfire. Then the film ends with the credit roll. Cast Disney Characters *Wayne Allwine (archival recordings) and Bret Iwan: Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor: Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, Louie *Bill Farmer: Goofy *Tony Anselmo: Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille: Chip *Corey Burton: Dale The Country Bears *Billy Cole as Wendell *Dave Durham as Liver Lips *Peter M. Klimes as Big Al *Harry Middlebrooks as Shaker The Fun Songs Kids *Alicia Caffrey (suggested) Songs *"Comin' Round the Mountain" - Everybody (the ones who mainly hang out with each other) *"The Bare Necessities" - Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, The Country Bears, and the Fun Songs Kids *"The Caissons Go Rolling Along" - Goofy, Chip, Dale, Mickey, Minnie, and the Fun Songs Kids *"Happy Wanderer" - Goofy, Chip, Dale, Mickey, Minnie, and the Fun Songs Kids *"Oh Susanna" - The Country Bears *"Camptown Races" - The Fun Songs Kids *"By the Beautiful Sea" - The Fun Songs Kids *"Don't Fence Me in" - Goofy, Donald, Mickey, Minnie and the Fun Songs Kids *"Turkey in the Straw" - Disney Studio Chorus *"Talent Roundup" - The Fun Songs Kids *"Jeepers Creepers" - The Fun Songs Kids *"Mountain Greenery" - Mickey, Minnie, and the Fun Songs Kids *"Take Me Home, Country Roads" - Everyone *"If You're Happy and You Know It/Goodnight Campers" - Everyone Trivia *The actions will be different from the original video. *The video will have long and different conversations as well. *This video will have the same ending scene during the rolling credits from the original video. *All the character voices will be heard singing throughout the songs, "Take Me Home, Country Roads" and "If You're Happy and You Know It" unlike the original video. *"If You're Happy and You Know It" will normally feature "Scratch your back" and "Say "goodnight"". Category:Disney's Sing-Along Songs videos Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Live-action films Category:Remakes Category:Live-action remakes